Chip Bomb
The Bomb series of chips each summon a bomb in the user's hand, which is then thrown at an enemy. Dropping the bomb is highly frowned upon, and should be avoided if possible. Attacking a bomb that's in mid-air will set it off prematurely, NOT defuse it. Chip Name: MiniBomb Chip Class: Standard Chip Effect: The simplest and smallest variety of bomb, this explosive's detonation covers only a single panel (3x3 feet). The bomb itself is a simple blue, with a stripe of lighter blue around the edges and two circles of lighter blue on the top and bottom. Usage: One use only Damage: Low Type(s): None How to Obtain: Basic Chip (owned from start) Chip Name: Li'lBomb (also known as LilBomb, without the apostrophe) Chip Class: Standard Chip Effect: Slightly larger than the MiniBomb, Li'lBomb's explosion covers a 3-panel-wide area, though is still only a single panel thick. Craftier Navis can rotate the Li'lBomb in their hand so as to alter the direction the explosion spreads in. The bomb itself is orange, with the same stripe and circles MiniBomb has, only in lighter orange. Usage: One use only Damage: Low Type(s): None How to Obtain: Basic Chip (owned from start) Chip Name: CrossBomb (also known incorrectly as MedBomb, or MediumBomb) Chip Class: Standard Chip Effect: CrossBomb covers a slightly larger area than Li'lBomb, its explosion spreading both horizontally AND vertically to cover a plus-shape of panels (5 panels total). Tilted 45 degrees, this shape is a cross (or X), hence the name. The bomb itself is a deeper blue than MiniBomb, and the light blue parts aren't all that light. Usage: One use only Damage: Moderate Type(s): None How to Obtain: Bought from NumberMan's Chip Shop for 1,000z Chip Name: BigBomb Chip Class: Standard Chip Effect: BigBomb's explosion covers a larger area still when compared to CrossBomb. The explosion from a BigBomb covers a full 3x3-panel area (roughly 10x10 feet). The bomb itself is a very dark gray, with a lighter gray stripe around the edges and lighter gray circles on top and bottom. Usage: One use only Damage: High Type(s): None How to Obtain: Bought from NumberMan's Chip Shop for 2,000z Chip Name: SingleBomb Chip Class: Standard Chip Effect: SingleBomb covers a 3x1-panel area, just like Li'lBomb. However, SingleBomb's explosion is more powerful than Li'lBomb's. The bomb itself has a yellow color scheme. Usage: One use only Damage: Fair Type(s): None How to Obtain: Bought from NumberMan's Chip Shop for 1,500z Chip Name: DoubleBomb Chip Class: Standard Chip Effect: DoubleBomb covers exactly the same range as SingleBomb, but immediately after the first bomb is thrown, a second bomb appears in the user's hand, which must then be thrown. In essence, the user throws two SingleBombs in quick succession. The bombs themselves have a red color scheme. Usage: One use only Damage: High per bomb Type(s): None How to Obtain: Bought from NumberMan's Chip Shop for 2,500z. Chip Name: TripleBomb Chip Class: Standard Chip Effect: After throwing one bomb, a second bomb appears in the user's hand. After that bomb is thrown, a third one appears in the user's hand. In essence, the user throws three SingleBombs in quick succession. The explosion covers a 3x1-panel area. The bombs themselves have the same deep blue color scheme as CrossBomb. Usage: One use only Damage: High per bomb (more than DoubleBomb) Type(s): None How to Obtain: Bought from NumberMan's Chip Shop for 3,000z Chip Name: CrackBomb Chip Class: Standard Chip Effect: CrackBomb explodes over the same 3x1-panel area Li'lBomb does, and its color scheme matches Li'lBomb's as well. However, when CrackBomb explodes, it also cracks the panels its explosion covers. Usage: One use only Damage: Moderate Type(s): EarthShattering How to Obtain: Bought from NumberMan's Chip Shop for 500z Chip Name: ParalyzeBomb Chip Class: Standard Chip Effect: ParalyzeBomb covers a 3x1-panel area with its explosion, just like Li'lBomb, and shares its color scheme with CrossBomb. However, when ParalyzeBomb explodes, anyone caught in the blast is paralyzed for the rest of the turn. Usage: One use only Damage: Fair Type(s): None How to Obtain: Bought from NumberMan's Chip Shop for 1,000z Chip Name: ResetBomb Chip Class: Standard Chip Effect: ResetBomb covers the same 3x1-panel area as Li'lBomb, and has a slightly purple-tinted version of BigBomb's dark gray color scheme. However, when ResetBomb explodes, anyone caught in the blast has their Support Program and all benefits of their Style Change disabled for eight turns. BrotherStyle's weapon-change ability is unaffected, as that could get very confusing very easily. Usage: One use only Damage: High Type(s): None How to Obtain: Bought from NumberMan's Chip Shop for 1,500z Chip Name: EnergyBomb Chip Class: Standard Chip Effect: EnergyBomb has a surprisingly small explosion, detonating only on the panel upon which it lands. However, when EnergyBomb detonates, it does not cause only a single explosion, instead releasing five bursts of energy in rapid succession. Enemies CAN get out of the explosion after the first hit, but the nature of the explosion causes an inward pull that makes escape somewhat difficult for those without SuperArmor or equivalent. The EnergyBomb is not a simple sphere like most of the Bomb series, instead having four orange "tabs" sticking out of it, arranged evenly around the surface like points on a pyramid. The central sphere is gray. Usage: One use only Damage: Low per hit Type(s): None How to Obtain: Basic Chip (owned from start) Chip Name: MegaEnergyBomb Chip Class: Standard Chip Effect: Like the EnergyBomb, MegaEnergyBomb hits only a single panel, but hits it multiple times. MegaEnergyBomb's explosion takes the form of eight bursts of energy in rapid succession. Enemies CAN get out of the explosion after the first hit, but the nature of the explosion causes an inward pull that makes escape somewhat difficult for those without SuperArmor or equivalent. MegaEnergyBomb is visually the same as EnergyBomb, but with blue "tabs" instead of orange ones. Usage: One use only Damage: Fair per hit Type(s): None How to Obtain: Bought from NumberMan's Chip Shop for 1,000z Chip Name: BugBomb Chip Class: Standard Chip Effect: BugBomb does NOT detonate immediately upon landing like most bombs, instead pausing about a second. It is NOT considered an Obstacle during this time, and attacking it in any way will detonate it early (exception: LavaPanels somehow fail to detonate it). When it DOES explode, it spreads across a 3x3-panel area, and anyone hit is confused for one turn, muddling their thoughts up and causing them to move erratically, most often in the opposite direction than they intended to move. If the BugBomb lands directly on a target, it deals less damage and does not explode, but still inflicts confusion. The bomb itself is very distinctive, being a dark gray with spots of green and several black lines that make it look like some sort of patchwork creation. Usage: One use only Damage: High (explosion); Moderate (direct hit with bomb) Type(s): None How to Obtain: Bought from NumberMan's Chip Shop for 2,000z Return to Battlechip Listings